


Putting their friendship first

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Putting their friendship first [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Epiphanies, F/M, Friendship prevails, Short One Shot, chat realizing things, they’re 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Chat realizes some things and makes a hard decision. How will Ladybug react?





	Putting their friendship first

Chat’s ears twiched at the telltale sound of her yo-yo. This was it. He let out a sigh, knowing the near future would be difficult for him, and he had no one to blame but himself. She’d been honest from the beginning.

Chat straightened as his partner of two years touched down behind him. He forced a small smile to cover the multiple feelings floating through him since his epiphany last week.

“Thanks for coming, Ladybug.”

“No problem, Chat.” She spun her yo-yo a few times before placing it at her hip. “I didn’t have time after today’s akuma since my spots were down to two, but you said you wanted to talk so here I am.”

A small shudder went through him at the memory of today’s battle. It hadn’t been easy. They both had to recharge during the battle and chat had been knocked unconscious for a while before they finally managed to break the akumatized bracelet. 

“Yeah, today was tough.” He nodded.

Ladybug hummed in agreement. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

He reached up and scratched his neck, cheeks tinted pink. 

_Come on Adrien, you can do this._

“Well to be honest. I owe you an apology.” He sighed and looked out over the city, not seeing ladybug’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I realize I’ve been sort of a jerk for not taking ‘no’ for an answer and...” He turned and looked her into her bluebell eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

He looked into the eyes of his stunned partner, hoping against hope that she would forgive him and their friendship remain. He might have realized he would never have a chance with her _romantically_ but he didn’t want to loose her friendship too. She meant too much to him. 

Standing there waiting for her judgment felt like an eternity before her eyes softened and she smiled. “‘Jerk’ might be a bit harsh, but I forgive you, Chaton.”

Chat felt a weeks worth of worry and anxiety melt away as he took her hands in his. “Thank you Ladybug. I know I’ve made many mistakes and I promise I’ll work on my faults. I’ll also work on getting over this crush on you. You’re friendship is more important to me than anything else.” 

He could only hope his sincerity showed in his words. 

“So if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know ok?” 

Ladybug’s smile widened and she nodded.

“Now I have a serious question for you...” Chat lowered his voice for effect, catching Ladybug’s curiosity.

“What nickname should I call you?” 

A genuine smile grew on his lips as Ladybug snorted. Her laughter washed away the remainder of fears he’d had. 

They would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea... and this is the first part of that idea. It’s a speedwrite so I hope it made some senses :) I have a longer story planned for the next part of this series. Spoiler: there will be angst.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
